What have I done?
by i-love-simon
Summary: Alvin has done something horribly wrong. What will happen? Can he fix it?
1. I killed him

**Ok, I know my last story sucked but that's just because I wrote it quickly. Hope this one's better!**

"How could I have done that? He had just been playing and I took it seriously, now he is dead. I always get in trouble, but nothing I have done can compare to this", Alvin thought as he stared at the life less body of his younger brother, Simon. His blue sweater was tattered and blood was spilling out the back of his head. Alvin's heart was beating rapidly as he continued to stare at Simon's motionless body.

"I'll make it look like an accident, no one will ever find out…but what if they do?" Alvin continued to think, he couldn't do anything to help Simon, he was obviously dead. "Shit! It's all you're fault!" Alvin yelled as he kicked Simon's body, tears rolling down his face like water from a river." What the hell am I doing? "Alvin ran away towards home with guilt in every step he took." What am I going to tell Dave? That Simon fell off the cliff all by himself? Nobody will ever believe that!" Alvin thought as he entered his quiet home. "Where's Simon?" asked Dave as Alvin entered the living room. "Umm, I-I d-don't know. I think h-he w-went to p-play somewhere at the c-cliff." Alvin replied in a rather shaky voice. "Alvin, is everything ok?" Dave asked becoming suspicious of Alvin's behavior. "Y-yeah Dave! Nothing to worry about!" Alvin lied becoming nervous. "Well alright, but it's getting pretty late, I'm going to check up on Simon." Dave said getting his car keys.

"Why do have to keep asking, Dave?! I said everything's fine!" Alvin yelled out of nowhere. "What?' Dave asked, becoming confused." Oh, umm, sorry Dave I've just had a long day." Alvin said with guilt in his voice. "Well you go get a rest, I'll be back in a few minutes," Dave said as he walked out the door. Dave got into his car and drove to the cliff where the chipmunks played. "Simon? Simon, where are you?' Dave yelled searching for Simon. "Simon it's time to come home! Simon? Oh my! What happened here?!"

**What did Dave find? How will he react? Will Alvin get in trouble? Keep reading to find out!**


	2. He's coming for me

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my 2 stories, you people are AWESOME! This chapter is going to be stupid 'cause me teacher keeps interrupting me, and yes I'm writing this fanfic at school, most of them will be written here, so yeah. Review anyway! **

"Alvin how could you?"Dave asked Alvin who was sitting on steps. " I'm sorry Dave! It's not my fault! Simon forced me! He kept putting spiders and snakes in my locker and in my sweater! And then the fucken snake bit me and instead of helping he stood there laughing!"Alvin explained. "What? What does that have to do with you hanging up my teenage mutant ninja turtules boxers in the cliff with a picture of me and my name?" Dave asked angrily. "Oh, umm, where's Simon?"Alvin asked trying to change the subject." He's gone Alvin",Dave replied still angry about his boxers. "He's gone?" Alvin asked trying to act confused. " Yeah he called me." Dave replied. "He called you?" Alvin asked, this time truly confused. "He said that we were all going to be with him soon."Dave said recalling what Simon had said.

"He said what?!" Alvin exclaimed. "And he said something about coming to see you first, but I don't really know what he was talking about", Dave said, forgeting about the whole boxer incident. Alvin ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. Dave went into the kitchen and got ready to prepare dinner. "He's coming for me first. I killed him and now he's going to kill us all." Alvin thought as he sat in the corner of his dark room.(after dinner) Alvin twisted and turned in his bed as he thought about Simon," Could he really be dead? _Nah,duh you idiot! You killed him!_ But how did he call Dave? _Maybe Dave can talk to ghosts or something. _But he can't be dead! Can he?" Thoughts trailed Alvin's mind as he repeated the words that Dave said Simon had said when he called. _"I'm coming for you first Alvin", _Alvin could imagine Simon's voice from the dead say as he sat up.

What bothered Alvin the most was the fact that Dave and Theodore didn't seem to care that Simon was gone. "I am going crazy? No, I was already crazy since I killed Simon. But how can he be gone?" Alvin still couldn't believe that he killed his younger, innocent brother. Nobody acted like if were dead. Were his imaginations blocking the truth ,that Dave and Theodore were actually depresed? Was the voice he heard really Simon's or was he just imaging it? Alvin jumped when he heard a noise coming from his bedroom door. He stood in shock as he saw the door knob slowly turn and the door creak open. "Simon's coming for me! He's going to kill me!" Alvin thought as he saw a dark figure form at the entrance.

**Sorry about the boxers, snakes, and spiders thing. I know it's retarded ,but i couldn't think of anything eles. Sorry about the short chapter too, but my next class awaits. Well anyway, Who could be at the door? Can Dave talk to ghosts? Am i going to get tacos for dinner? Keep reading to find out! Review please! **


	3. He's What!

**Sorry for taking so long to update ( I had tests all last week and i was sick for the past 3 days, which meant no computer at school)anyway, All you're questions will be answered in this chapter! Oh, and for those of you wondering if I had tacos for dinner (if any {i doubt it}) Well i didn't, i had cereal. Yes, cereal for dinner. What? Cereal isn't just for breakfast, right?Well here's the third chapter!**

It was so dark ,Alvin couldn't see. He just watched as the figure appeared bigger at the entrance. The figure didn't say anything at first ,as if waiting for Alvin to say something. " Alvin? " He finally heard a familiar voice call his name."Theodore?!" Alvin exclaimed half relieved, half angry, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" "Oh,umm, sorry Alvin. I had a nightmare can I sleep with you?" Theodore asked as he stood at the doorway. " _I'm living a nightmare"_, Alvin mumbled under his breath, "Can't you just sleep with Dave?" Alvin asked annoyed. " He's asleep, I don't want to wake him up", Theodore replied. "Oh sure, you'll bother me, but you won't bother Dave", Alvin said more coldly than he intended to. "Oh, I'm sorry Alvin. I didn't mean to be a bother. I'll just go with Dave," Theodore replied sadly.

"No wait!" Alvin exclaimed thinking it over. "_It would be nice to have a little company,"_Alvin thought. "Yes Alvin?" Theodore asked hoping that he had changed his mind. "You can sleep here," Alvin said as he patted a space next to him. " Thanks Alvin!" Theodore exclaimed as he ran towards Alvin. "Theodore?" Alvin began. "Yes, Alvin?" Theodore asked(for the 2nd time that night). " Don't you feel weird now that Simon's gone?" Alvin asked as he turned to look at him. "Umm, no. He's only going to be gone for a few days", Theodore replied. "What? How do you know?" Alvin asked confused. " He called. Didn't Dave tell you?" Theodore asked. Alvin shivered, remembering the phone call. "Well if he didn't, Simon said he was going to be gone for a few days. He' s staying over at the chippetes house. He said he wanted us to come as soon as he called again,but that he wanted to talk to you first."_So that explains the phone call Dave talked about", _Alvin thought. "So he's not dead?!" Alvin exclaimed excitedly.

"No! What are you talking about?!" Theodore exclaimed confused about what Alvin had just said. "Well when Dave said that Simon was 'Gone' I thought he meant... oh, nevermind. Just get some sleep", Alvin said wearily and happy to know that Simon was alive.

***************************(next day)************************

Alvin woke up first thing in the morning and went straight to the phone. He dialed the chippetes phone number. Jeanette answered. _Hello? _Hi, it's me Alvin. Is Simon there? _Sure, i'll go call him._ Ok, thanks Jean! _"Hello?" _Simon's voice flowed through Alvin's ears. "Simon?! I thought you were dead!" Alvin exclaimed, " Why, would you fake you're death?! You could've scared me to death!" _" You could've killed me ,literally! And I didn't fake anything, all that was real.I would have..."_Simon was interrupted. "Why didn't you scream,or show any signs of life for that fact, when I kicked you?!"Alvin asked in a scolding manner. "_It hurt so much I couldn't,"_Simon replied. "Well, a normal person would have screamed if I had kicked them, and I wouldn't have left you there if you had!" Alvin replied. "_Well maybe I didn't scream because I'm not a normal person, but a 'normal chipmunk'." Simon said, "Well anyway as I was saying before I was __**rudely interrupted, **__I would've been dead if Jeanette wouldn't have found me, it would've helped if you had at least called the ambulance.", _Simon continued, laughing lightly." I'm so, so, so, soooo sorry about leaving you there," Alvin said with guilt. "_It's ok. At least I get to spend a little more time with Jeanette," _Simon whispered." _I'm just staying here until I recover, so that you won't get in trouble with Dave," _Simon said.

Alvin laughed. "_What's so funny",_ Simon asked. "Oh nothing, it' s just that when Dave talked about you're phone call he made it sound like if you were dead. I thought he had developed a sixth sense or something", Alvin replied. "_I didn't tell Dave to make it sound like that, I don't know how he could've confused you, but ,I guess you deserved it.," _Simon chuckled. "You should've heard how he explained you're phone call, even Theodore explained it better." Alvin said. _" Well did you learn an important lesson?" _Simon asked. " Never let Dave give you a message from someone eles. He'll totally make it sound different from what the person said." Alvin replied.

Simon laughed, _"No, that revenge is bad. This would have never happened if you wouldn't have tried to get revenge by trying to hit me,and instead accidentally knocking me off the cliff, for me for putting all those things in you're sweater and locker."_Simon explained. "Who said it was an accident?" Alvin joked. "Not funny", Simon said, " _And if I didn't get revenge in the first place, with all those spiders and snakes,( from last time that you put one of my dead lab rats under the blankets of my bed), you would have never tried to hit me, and I would have never gotten hurt, hense revenge is bad." _Simon continued his lecture. " Just promise that you'll never scare me like that again," Alvin said. Simon chuckled, "_If you promise never attempting to kill me again_". "Promise," Alvin replied. "_ Promise", _Simon said ,too.

**Ok sorry about the ending if you didn't like it. I suck at endings (and sometimes also at beginings and middles). Please don't forget to review!****Oh yeah, if you haven't read my other story (Alvin's Math) please give it a try! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ummm.. I meant for the 3rd chapter to be the last one ,but since I forgot to put complete i'll go ahead and add another chapter! [Insert nervous laugh]:)**

A few days later Simon was finally able to go home. Dave was at work and Theodore was somewhere in the bakery _(i think)._ At first, Alvin was glad that Simon was home but he forgot one thing. "Allllllvvvvinnnnnnn!!" Simon yelled when he got to his room. " Yes?" Alvin asked trying to act innocent. " What happened to my room?" Simon asked as he pointed to mess in front of him. Alvin looked at the room. The bed was flipped over, clothes was all over the floor, books were torn, and food was scattered about.(courtesy of Alvin and friends after a party) " I... umm.. gotta go," Alvin replied as he tried to escape. Simon ran after him. " And what's this?" Simon asked holding up a Rated R movie that Dave forbided them seeing.

Alvin turned around and saw the movie." Hey give me that!" Alvin yelled as attempted to retrive the movie. Simon held the movie up above his head, making impossible for Alvin to reach. Alvin jumped up and down ,still trying to get it. Simon walked backwards torwards the stairs. " Give it back, Simon!" Alvin yelled attemping to get it again. "NO! Not until you clean up the mess you made in my room!" Simon replied angrily, still walking bawards towards the steps. " What makes you so sure that I did it?" Alvin asked, not giving up. " Hmm.. let me see...what makes me so sure? What was you're friend's movie doing in my room?!" Simon asked angrily still walking backwards.

" Oh come on,Si! Just give it to me!"Alvin yelled as he pushed forward making Simon stumble off the steps. " Uh oh.." Alvin said as he, once again saw Simon fall off, this time off the stairs of his home." Not again..." Alvin groaned as he saw Simon land at the bottom. " I-I'm you start kicking me," Simon replied as he sat up. Alvin ran down the stairs to help Simon. "Owwww!!!" Simon yelled as he held his arm. "Sorry", Alvin said as he removed his hand from Simon's arm. " I think you're gonna have to call again... I'm going to have to stay for a few more days."

**That's it! Sorry, 'cause i know it sucks. Review!( please)**


End file.
